Test of Love
by XxXxLolita ButterflyXxXx
Summary: Kotaro, Ako, and Nodoka are guinea pigs for a new love drug by Haruna and Satomi. Rated M for smut from Chapter two on. Yaoi and yuri warning. No cannon pairings. AU
1. Prolouge: The pill

_Test of love_

_Summary: A colab between Me, Menalliha, and Train wreck1901. A somewhat smutty story featuring separate harems for Kotaro, Ako, and Nodoka. None of the pairings will be cannon. This was simply a fun idea that we decided to do together. Certain character chapters will be written by different people._

_Kotaro chapters: Me_

_Ako chapters: Menalliha_

_Nodoka chapters: Train_

_Rated M for smutty yaoi and smutty yuri _

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything in Negima sadly._

Xxx

"Finally!" Haruna shouted happily. She grinned excitedly. "Chachamaru! Go get everyone! Tell them we've done it!

"What do you mean 'we', I did all the work." Satomi gave the girl a dull look.

"I helped supervise." Haruna pouted. Satomi blinked and went back to typing.

Xxx

"Did you guys really do it?" Ako walked into the classroom with Yue and Nodoka.

"Sit down!" Haruna grinned and ushered the three girls into the room hurriedly.

"Chisame? Makie? Ayaka? Chachamaru? You're all here too?" Nodoka glanced at the other girls present.

"Now! Me and Satomi have been working hard on this!" Haruna said, holding up a small purple pill. The girls blinked in curiosity

"What's that Haruna?" Ayaka asked voicing the collective thought of the group.

"Heh," Haruna smirked and pushed her glasses up. "This is a pill we 'burrowed' from Evangeline's place."

"By 'burrowed you mean…you stole it from her place didn't you?!" Chisame shouted, jumping out of her desk.

"Not exactly. We may have snuck into her place, and maybe we found these, but we modified them and created the ultimate love drug for Negi-sensei." Haruna's grin grew darker with intent.

"What do you mean "for" Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked eyes narrowed and arms crossed in thought. Her eyes spoke of a greater interest than her posture let on.

"What will it do to Sensei?" Nodoka added worriedly.

"Well that's quite simple…" Satomi drifted over from her keyboard, hand gently positioning her glasses as she prepared to lecture. "This pill enhances the sexual attractiveness of the person that takes it. The new attraction will work best on the person he/she loves.

And this will give whoever takes an advantage on getting Sensei's attention…" Ayaka finished cooly, the smoldering look in her eyes intensifying.

"S-s-so if we t-t-take this…" Nodoka began, her face growing redder by the second. The other girls also felt their faces brighten at the implication.

"Wait! What makes you think I want him?!" Chisame yelled standing up again in anger. Haruna Smirked and took a step toward the thorny brunette.

"Nobody said you did," She countered smoothly, now standing only foot away from the girl. " The pill makes you more attractive to everyone, especially to the person you love…" her eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Chisame blushed, her eyes drifting briefly to Ako before she quickly sat down.

"Now then! We'll need some test subjects." Satomi chimed in, smiling brightly.

"Ako, Nodoka, and we need one more." Haruna shouted, stepping away from the subdued Chisame.

"I asked the third test dummy to come in. He should be on his way now Satomi said.

"TEST DUMMIES?!" Ako and Nodoka yelled in unison.

"W-w-w-why are we the test subjects?" Nodoka stuttered out, her face the same color as a tomato. Next to her, Ako was much the same state of distress.

"Hey is this where I'm supposed to be?" Before either girl culd get an answer, the door behind them burst open, revealing a short black-haired boy.

"Kotaro-kun?" Chachamaru said, walking over to the wolf, honestly surprised. She hadn't been told shoe the third test subject would be. But could her maker really intend to use Kotaro?

"Wait, why would you have Kotaro taste test it?" Ayaka stood up from her seat, surprise written plainly across her face.

"Well because we needed a male test dummy." Satomi stated simply.

"Test dummy?"

"Just come up here and have a seat Kotaro-kun. You too Nodoka, Ako." Haruna ordered. The three made way hesitantly to the front of the room and stood next each other. Satomi gave each a pill and a small glass of water.

"What the hell is this?" Kotaro questioned, inspecting the small pill. Haruna reacted quickly.

"It's a new type of power pill that'll give you incredible strength." She lied.

"Really? Sweet!" Smiling brightly, the boy downed the pill in one go.

"Did he really just swallow that after that obvious lie?" Chisame thought incredulously.

"I feel the energy running through me." Kotaro laughed excitedly. He turned and took off for the exit of the room. "I'm going to go challenge Negi!"

"Hmm," Haruna hummed thoughtfully "maybe we miscalculated… Oh well! Now you two take yours!"

Nodoka stared down at the small purple pill, wondering if it would really help her in her predicament. If it worked then she would finally have her secret crush fulfilled. Yue had said that she needed to be more honest about her feelings.

_Maybe now she'll notice me!_

With that thought she quickly downed the pill, her face scrunching slightly at the odd taste.

Next to her similar thoughts ran through Ako's mind as she considered her own pill.

_That person is so hard to approach now since they spend all their time with Negi. Honestly I never really thought I could have a shot at them but… If this works they will definitely look my way. Wait, they said it increases your sexual attractiveness. Does that mean my body will grow? Well I did notice that person seemed to look at Yuna fairly often, is it because of her boobs? Ugh, I'm taking it!_

The pill went down without a hitch for both girls and, with a new determined look in their eyes, they too stormed out of the class room. In their wake they left some very confused friends and a very excited Haruna.

"I didn't think it would be that easy to get them to take it." Satomi said wryly.

"Yeah tell me about it," Haruna said, "They all downed I without much prodding.

At her desk Chisame was silent, her eyes locked on the door way the Ako had lest through. After another moment she sighed and stood up. "I'm leaving."

The others watched her go, wondering what had caused the sudden departure.

"Do you think we should have told them that the pill also makes those who are in love with you, or attracted to you much more likely to act on their feelings." Chachamaru asked after the brunette was gone.

"Nope," came Haruna's quick reply "It's much more interesting this way."

Xxx

Kotaro ran down a hall and burst through a class room door.

"Negi let's have a-"Kotaro paused and he felt his eyes widen .

"Hm? Oh, hello Kotaro-kun.' Negi smiled at the wolf boy. Kotaro felt his face heat up and clutched at his heart.

"Kotaro-kun? Kotaro-kun? What is it that you wanted?" Negi asked, worry seeping into his voice. Kotaro blinked stupidly and stared at him.

"Oh, never mind." Kotaro smiled, then ran away as quickly as he could.

"Eh?"Negi blinked in confusion.

**That night…**

Satomi sat in her lab typing on her computer.

"Okay I got each one on screen to see how their doing." She smiled.

"Good, but why hasn't the pill affected them yet?" Haruna asked the girl genius.

"I don't know. That's why I set up these cameras in their rooms to monitor them." Satomi ansered bck as she started taking notes.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get some food." Haruna said, heading for the door.

"Alright I'm going to go take a quick shower." Satomi said. Haruna nodded and walked out.

Xxx

"What the hell?!" Haruna heard Satomi yell.

"What happened Satomi?" She yelled running up the stairs.

"They're all gone!" Satomi cried.

"What?" Haruna said, walking over to stand next to Satomi in front of the screens. The genius sat there, with her mouth hanging open, staring soundlessly at the blank screens.


	2. Ako x Chisame

**Day 1**

**Ako Izumi**

Ako slowly awoke from her deep slumber and found strands of light orange hair on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw a girl next to her she knew too well.

Ako sat up quickly and screamed. "C-Chisame! W-Why are we in the same bed?" She peeked under the covered and saw they were both naked. "Oh dear god!" She quickly dropped the sheets and looked away.

Chisame lifted her head and looked at her. "Why are you so loud? You should be worn out from last night." Chisame smirked at her. "Unless you want more." She ran her hands up Ako thigh slowly.

Ako began to feel slightly uncomfortable and thought back to what had happened the previous night.

Ako walked down the hall after everyone else was asleep . . . or so she thought.

Chisame walked down the hall dressed up once again as Chiu. She wore an outfit like no other. Her hair was brown, and was most defiantly a wig, and she wore a different school girl outfit than then normal one she wore.

"C-Chisame?" Ako asked looking up at her. "Why are you out this late?" She looked around to see if anyone else was up. "Were you using the bathroom?"

Chisame looked up at Ako and stared at her for a moment and just couldn't take her eyes off of her. "U-Um no . . . I was just up and about. I am every night. But tonight I didn't expect to see you up. I was actually coming to you." Chisame blushed and tried to hide her face.

Ako thought it was very weird how Chisame wanted to see her tonight. "W-Why?" She asked shaking a little.

Chisame walked up to Ako and started to play with her short hair. "How about I just show you?" She grabbed Ako's hand and pulled her into her room quickly.

"B-But I can't! I have to wake up early to manage the boys soccer team!" Ako said nervously. She couldn't believe how strong she was and forceful as well.

Chisame pushed Ako on her bed and stood next her bed blushing hard. "I've never felt this way about a girl before. You're just so irresistible to me." Chisame said taking her glasses off.

Ako stared at her for a moment and couldn't believe what she saw seeing and hearing. "C-Chisame . . . What are you talking about?"

Chisame slowy moved over her and moved her face closer than it has ever been before. "Ako . . ." Chisame whispered and gently stroked her lips over Ako's before she finally pressed them against her forcefully.

Ako tried hard to stop the kiss but there was nothing she could do, Chisame was too strong for her. She gave in to her and let the kiss go from forceful to a nice relaxed kiss. But she felt her hand caress her cheek them slowly move down her neck to her breast.

Chisame continued to kiss Ako as she fondled her right breast in her hand. Ako tried her best to not make any noise but she couldn't help herself. She moaned against her lips and couldn't contain herself anymore.

"C-Chisame . . ." She moaned slightly. "P-Please . . ." She moaned.

"Please what?" Chisame smirked and ran her hand down her midsection down to her most private area. She gently pressed two of her fingers against her clit and began to rub it. "So wet so fast." Chisame smirked and kissed Ako's cheek.

"I-I'm very sorry Chisame. I-I couldn't help myself." Ako closed her legs tight, forgetting Chisame's hand was still there. She felt Chisame press harder against her clit, wanting to hear her scream out in pleasure.

As Ako did, Chisame made her way down to her womanhood. She pulled her panties aside and began to slowly lick her womanhood.

Ako's eyes grew bigger than normal and moaned out loud. She gripped the bed sheets tight and tried not to move too much. The pleasure was too much for her to take. She could tell that Chisame wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

As Chisame kept on licking her womanhood, she gently entered two fingers into Ako, hearing her scream out, she smirked and began to rub her fingers against her g-spot.

Ako arched her back in pure ecstasy and let out a fearful scream. Ako collapsed against the bed and panted a few time but her body sieged up once again as she felt Chisame thrust her fingers in her womanhood more.

Chisame lifted her head and smirked. "Thought I was done? Not even close." She grabbed Ako's top and ripped it open. She gripped the middle of her bra and yanked it down. She stared for a moment and roughly began to suck her nipples.

Ako blushed as she watched Chisame take over her body more and more. With each thrust of Chisame's fingers, Ako felt herself grow closer and closer to her climax. She didn't want this this to end but she knew it had too.

Chisame slammed her fingers in her one last time and felt Ako climax all over her fingers. She licked her fingers and smirked. "So much for such a small girl."

Ako shivered and panted more and more. "C-Chisame . . ." Ako slowly closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Ako blushed hard and stared at Chisame. "W-We made love?"

Chisame smirked. "Now you remember! Now another round?"

Ako got up and gathered her clothed quickly. "S-Sorry! I have to leave! Boy's soccer and um . . . I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way." Ako quickly got dressed and left Chisame's rooms, closing the door.

Chisame sat in bed for a moment, shocked and trying to comprehend. _S-She never liked me . . . So last night meant NOTHING?! B-But . . . _Chisame began to cry and wrapped herself in her sheets, not planning on leaving her room anytime soon, or being Chiu for the evening.


	3. Kotoro x Fate

**Day 1**

**Kotaro x Fate**

Fate walked down the empty courtyard.

"Fate?" The white haired boy blinked and turned to see Negi.

"What a coincidence! What're you doing out here so late at night?" The young brunette smiled at him.

"Going for a walk." Fate replied.

"Oh! Well enjoy your walk!" Negi smiled and walked past him. Fate watched the young boy scurried away. Fate began walking when he saw a figure in the distance.

"Who are you?" Fate demanded from the figure. The figure began to walk towards Fate so that his body could be visible.

"It's you . . ." Fate looked at Kotaro with a dull expression. Kotaro stood in front of Fate motionless.

"What is it?" Fate looked at him skeptically.

"You smell like Negi . . ." Kotaro mumbled to himself.

"What?" Fate blinked at him. Kotaro looked at him with a dazed look in his eyes. Fate couldn't help but stare into his eyes and felt his own eyes widen.

"Wait! You-!" Before Fate could finish he was viciously attacked by the wolf boy. Fate started pounding on Kotaro as hard as he possibly could. Kotaro took each punch full on but kept a firm grip on Fate.

_Damn! He's too strong! _Fate thought to himself.

"Negi . . ." Kotaro kept saying and pushed Fate onto the hard pavement. Fate groaned in pain.

_Damn . . . it's affecting . . . me . . . _Fate thought to himself as he felt his strength drain. Kotaro inched hos face closer to Fate's until he smashed his lips onto his. Fate tried to struggle the best way he could think of but he soon felt his power to resist drain away.

"Mm . . .!" Fate heard himself moan. Kotaro moved his hands from Fate's wrists and moved them towards his shirt. Fate felt Kotaro rip open his shirt and began playing with his nipples. Kotaro broke the kiss and moved down towards his chest.

"Ah!" Fate cried out in pleasure. Kotaro started sucking and nibbling his right nipple while his hand was busy rubbing and pinching his left nipple. Fate felt his face heat up from the pleasure. Kotaro moved and licked his way down his body towards his lower region. Fate blushed hard and watched the wolf boy as he moved down his body. Kotaro moved and unzipped his pants.

"Uh . . ." Fate moaned out. Kotaro tore his pants right off his legs. Kotaro moved his legs up his head. Kotaro spread his ass and began to lick his hole. Fate moaned loud and bucked his hips. Kotaro licked faster then moved his finger deep inside him.

"Does it feel good . . . Negi?" Kotaro asked looking down at Fate. Fate blushed and looked up at him. Kotaro moved and unzipped his pants then pulled down his boxers. Fate felt Kotaro spread his legs wide and rubbed his cock on his asshole. Fate shivered in pleasure. Kotaro thrust deep inside Fate's hole.

"Ahh!" Fate cried out in pleasure. Kotaro began thrusting vigorously into Fate. Fate moaned out. Kotaro moved faster and harder hitting his spot. Fate cried out in pleasure. Kotaro began thrusting harder and faster. Fate moaned loud and began rubbing his own cock.

"Ah! Ah!" Fate cried out louder.

"Gonna cum!" Fate cried out. Kotaro thrusted harder and deeper. Fate felt himself clench around Kotaro's cock. Fate came hard all over his body and Kotaro's. Kotaro came hard all inside Fate.

_What . . . the . . .hell . . .?! _Kotaro eyes widened as he looked down at his naked body and a naked Fate lying next to him.


	4. Nodoka x Yuna

**Day 1**

**Nodoka and Yuna**

Yuna was alone in the school gym, a basketball clutched tightly in her hands as she prepared to make a shot from the three point line. She was covered from head to toe in a thin sheet of sweat. Her hair, which she had put up in a ponytail, was sticking to the back pf her neck.

The gym was silent: all that could be heard were the gentle breaths of Yuna. Outside, night had fallen hours ago and most of the campus was already tucked safely away in bed. Yuna had wanted the extra practice though and had snuck back in after all the other basketball club members had gone. The lights above her were dim and shadows stretched outward from the darkened corners like inky black fingers. If the girl wasn't so focused on her practice, she might have found the area uncomfortable, eerie even.

Her eyes, however, were completely focused on net in front of her. Her mind imagining a scene she had dreamt a hundred times before.

_She was in the middle of a game; the score was tied with mere seconds left on the clock. The stands were filled to the brim with screaming fans. Above the timber of the crowd, Yuna could make out the individual voices of class 3-A, all of them cheering for her, pushing her to make the final, game winning point._

_She turned toward them, brown eyes searching her friends for a specific face. She found it, almost hidden between taller, more boisterous forms. Nodoka looked out of the crowd, lavender eyes bright with excitement and encouragement. The girls face was a mixture of apprehension and the greatest of excitements._

_Yuna felt her spirits soar when their eyes met. Suddenly she could do anything. Turning away from the girl with a smile on her face, Yuna took the shot. The ball flew easily from her hands, sailing unchallenged through the air until it fell through the net with a quiet swish. _

_The buzzer sounded, and the crowd erupted into a thunderous roar. They surged from the stands, filling the court. Her friends surrounded her, heaping upon her any number of praises and congratulation. Yuna smiled brightly, feeling as though she were on top of the world._

"_Good job Akashi-san." It was a quiet statement, but somehow managed to rise above the clamor to reach Yuna's ears. As the she turns the crowd parts until only Nodoka is standing in front of her, a bright smile lighting her features. _

_Yuna stares for a moment mesmerized by the fact that Nodoka seems to be glowing. After a moment she feels her feet begin to carry her over to the girl in long purposeful strides. Soon Yuna is only inches from the small brunette, her own heart pounding furiously in her chest. Nodoka continues to smile up at her though now a faint pink colors her cheeks. _

"_Thanks." Yuna says quietly, red dusting her cheeks as well. She takes a deep breath and summons all her courage. "I have something to tell you. I've felt this way since we came back form that crazy trip, but I could never figure out how to tell you…. I LOVE YOU!" The last it came out in a shout, her eyes closed._

_Nodoka, along with the stadium, is quiet, her bangs moving forward to hide her eyes as she stares embarrassedly at the ground. Then, just as Yuna is about to renounce the declaration, Nodoka moves forward quickly and pushes their lips together. Yuna is surprised at first then melts into it, feeling blissful and content…_

The fantasy always ends there, same place as always, and Yuna returns to the waking world, the ball she had planned to shoot with rolling across the ground in front of her.It was a fantasy she had been having since their return from the magical world and each time she dreamt it she came back all the more confused: when could she possibly have fallen in love with Nodoka Miyazaki? Granted the girl had always been _extremely _adorable, but Yuna had never thought of her like that.

It was confusing, annoying, and unbelievably frustrating. For someone like Yuna, the hard part had not been realizing she was in love: the dreams were pretty clear when it came to that instead the trouble came with how to go about. Should she confess? Should she keep it to herself? Should she ask someone for advice and if so then who should she ask? Her father was out the question and the only lesbians she knew were Konoka and Satsuma. Something felt wrong about asking them, though so she avoided that avenue.

Breathing a sigh, Yuna sat down on the hardwood floor. As long as she couldn't decide on anything then there wasn't really anything for her t-

_BANG!_

Yuna jump to her, resisting the urge to summon her magical guns as she turned towards the source of the noise. On the other side of the gym, one of the doors had burst open. Leaning against the open portal, swaying unsteadily on her feet, was none other than the object of Yuna's frustrations.

_Nodoka…_

The blue-nette was dressed in polka-dot pattern pajama set. Her hair was wild, sticking out in multiple directions like a character from an anime. The girl's eyes, partially hidden behind her long bangs, were glazed over. It was almost as if she was not really there.

"Nodoka…chan?" Yuna called uncertainly.

Nodoka's head turned slowly toward her and her glazed eyes focused before she spoke in sleepy sounding voice.

"Akashi-san? What are you doing here?"

_What? _Yuna thought incredulously.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here Nodoka –chan? And in your pajamas?" Yuna began walking towards the girl, now very worried. The girl didn't seem to be fully awake, so what could she possibly need at the gym so late at night.

Nodoka looked down at herself and her eyes widened as though she were seeing what she had on for the first time. Blushing profusely, the blue-nette rubbed the back of her head nervously. The gesture was almost too cute to bear and Yuna found herself resisting the sudden urge to hug the girl.

_Focus Yuna she's obviously not herself right now. _She was in front of the girl now, looking her up and down, trying to find any kind of injury.

"Akashi-san, why are you l-l-looking at m-me like that?" Nodoka looked more curious than nervous despite the tremor in her voice. She leaned forward and looked up at Yuna from beneath her eyelashes. It was almost too much for the sports star.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Nodoka-cha n!" Yuna denied blushing furiously and turning her head away from the blue-nette's prying gaze. "A-anyway what are you doing here? It's way too late for you to be out here like this, especially this far away from the dorm. "Of course the same applied to her as well, but that didn't matter.

"Hmm,… I'm not sure. I felt like someone was calling me and I had come see them." As she spoke she leant back against the door, eyes on the ground. Yuba was glad: she didn't know how much more that staring she could have taken. _Wait, what did she say? Someone was calling her?_

"Someone was calling you?"

Nodoka nodded "Yes. They sounded so desperate and lonely. I couldn't bear it. It was the kind of voice that makes you want cry." Her eyes left the floor and suddenly Yuna found herself on the receiving end of a powerful glare. It felt as though Nodoka was looking into the depths of her soul. Yuna fidgeted under s the intense scrutiny, somehow finding the look on Nodoka's face unbelievably fixating.

_She looks so…hot… _

"Akashi-san, were you the one calling me?"

"Huh?!" Nodoka was close again, her face flushed but none of that embracement was present in how she moved. "W-what are you talking about Nodoka –san?"

"…You're the only one here Akashi-san and you've been looking at me strangely since I came in."

"That's because you're out wandering the campus in the middle of the night in only your pajamas!" Yuna sputtered. Realizing that she had just shouted at Nodoka, something she never wanted to do no matter the circumstance, Yuna attempted calm down. Being so flustered was making her act like Asuna: high-strung and angry. That was fine for Asuna but that wasn't her.

Mustering a smile, she took a step forward and placed her hand on a surprised Nodoka's shoulder.

"Look Nodoka-chan, I don't what all this is about you hearing voices, but obviously you're not feeling well. Since dorms a ways away from I'll take you home with me, OK?"

Nodoka seemed to think about it for a moment before giving single, tired nod in consent. Then she yawned cutely, her small mouth opening wide and hers shutting tightly.

Again resisting this new sudden urge to pounce on the girl, Yuna went about grabbing her stuff and shutting down the gym. Once it was all taken care of she went back over to the girl, who had found a comfortable spot on the floor next to the door. She was dozing quietly, her head resting on her knees. Yuna Smiled and admired the sight for a moment, then reached out and gently roused the girl.

"Hm?"

"It's time to go."

"…Ok."

Xxx

Yuna's wasn't that far away and the pair reached it in minutes. Even this short distance proved to be difficult for the groggy Nodoka. By the time they arrived Yuna was practically carrying the blue-nette. Nodoka's head lulled slightly in Yuna's arms and it took everything the sports star had to finally get the girl into the house. From the foyer it was a straight shot to the bedroom: it never even occurred to Yuna that girl could have slept somewhere else.

Yuna gently set the girl down on her bed, maneuvering the covers around her so that covered her snugly. She then turned to the closet to grab a set of pajamas She was sweaty from practice earlier and even if she had a guest, changing wasn't an issue.

_Even if it is Nodoka…she's sound asleep. UGH, GODDANM IT! I want to run over to the bed and kiss her! _

She couldn't help the urge, especially now that it had occurred to her that her secret crush was laying defenseless a mere three feet away. Yuna felt her cheeks heat up and ran out of the room before the feeling could overwhelm her. She didn't want to do something she would regret.

Yuna took her shower cold, but found she was unable to reduce the heat that had risen to her face. To make matters worse the heat had spread across her entire being and had begun to pool in between her legs. Yuna ground her teeth in frustration as she stepped out of the shower: the very thought that Nodoka was too much: she couldn't contain it.

"What is wrong with me?" Yuna questioned aloud. "There's no reason for me to-"She couldn't finish the thought. Sighing she made to grab for her clothes, only to find that, in her mad rush to escape temptation, she had left her clothes behind.

She briefly debated sleeping on the couch in just a towel, but somehow she felt like it wasn't an option: she _needed _to go back in her room. Following that need she found moving on their towards her room.

Slowly, apprehensively she opened the door, her eyes squeezed shut. He could never have explained what she was so afraid of in that moment. She had already come to terms with her feelings, being around her crush shouldn't have been such a big deal. The emotions she felt, though, when she finally opened her eyes and laid them upon Nodoka's prone form, were almost too much. The urge to run away again struck , but was outweighed by a greater desire to get closer to the sleeping blue-nette.

Again her legs moved of their own accord, and Yuna found herself sitting on the edge of the bed. Brown eyes roamed over Nodoka's and covered body, lingering long enough for Yuna to have one thought.

_Beautiful…_

Nodoka's sleeping face was like a work of art, with all her features relaxed in that way only sleep allowed she looked so innocent and secure. Her smooth, pink lips were open slightly, letting out small breaths into the air. Most of Yuna's focus ended up there.

_Her lips look so soft…so kissable…_

Yuna's body moved on its own: it pulled the covers off of Nodoka, then carried Yuna into a sitting position over the girl, her legs straddling Nodoka's thin waist. She bent forward, slowly closing the distance between their lips. She hesitated mere inches from Nodoka, her nerves getting the best of

After a moment Yuna pulled back slightly to gain her bearings, only to find half-lidded lavender eyes gazing up at her. Every fiber of Yuna's wanted to jump from the bed, apologize and the make a quick escape. She would have done just that had Nodoka not sat of suddenly and brought their lips together.

Yuna's mind exploded into million incoherent thoughts, all bouncing off one another. Through the mental maelstrom, a single though rose and slowly it began to override all others.

_Amazing…_

The sensation of Nodoka's mouth on hers was simply sublime, it was if all of Yuna's life had all been leading to this point. Nodoka pulled their bodies closer together, Yuna's towel slipping off unnoticed. Yuna followed the pull, allowing herself to pulled down on top Nodoka, their lips never breaking contact.

They kissed like that for a little while longer then broke apart, both of them breathing heavily. Nodoka had a strange smile on her face that the sports star couldn't quite place. It was a mixture of sympathy and satisfaction. Before Yuna could get her thoughts together enough to ask what it meant, the blue-nette brought smooth soft hand up to caress her cheek. Suddenly all thoughts were banished from Yuna's head.

"See, you were the one calling me weren't you?" Nodoka asked with small chuckle. "Well… you don't need to call for me anymore alright. Now you can do what you want..." the last words were spoken softly, with a tenderness that made Yuna almost want to cry.

She didn't however and instead buried her face in the crook of Nodoka's neck, ghosting her lips across the warm pale skin. The blue-nette let out a small moan as Yuna made a trail of wet kisses up and down the side of her neck. Yuna moved up laying a procession of kisses across the shorter girl's chin before biting gently on her ear.

Nodoka gasped and arched her body underneath Yuna, pressing them together. Yuna groaned at the contact and brought a hand up to fumble with the buttons of Nodoka's pajama top, now fully aware that it was the only barrier between her the blue-nette's pale beautiful body .

The buttons came undone and Yuna tore the shirt open, pulling away for a moment to gaze the newly exposed flesh. It was as breathtaking a sight as she had always imagines it would be; there was not a single blemish on the girl, her skin was smooth and supple, ripe; her breasts were the perfect size, small but enticingly perky and the small brown nipples stood at full attention as if they were begging Yuna to suck on them.

The sports star moved to oblige, her head swooping down to lap quickly at the right nipple with her warm tongue. A squeal escaped the Nodoka and she began to pant as Yuna attacked her breasts with vigor. She licked, sucked, bit, pulled and twisted the small nubs, trying anything and everything she could think of to make the girl beneath her writhe.

"Ah….un!...Akashi-san…y-your being so rough! S-s-slow down please I won't last like this."

Yuna ignored the vocal plea, responding instead to the physical one: that one urged her on, to go faster. She kissed down Nodoka's body, the skin pebbling beneath her lips as she moved. When she reached Nodoka's pants, Yuna ran her tongue along the place where the skin and pants met. Nodoka's back arched high and a low, sensual moan spilt from her lips. Yuna breathed out slowly, the sound almost making her spill over the edge by itself.

Rushing now, Yuna tugged at the waist band expecting to pull a pair panties along with pants. Her fingers met the smooth heated skin of Nodoka's hips. of

_She's not wearing panties either?!_

This revelation only held the sports star for a second; she recovered and finished her task, revealing Nodoka's lavender freckled sex. It was adorably small and covered lightly in a smattering of purple hair. The lips were swollen and wet; the inner folds a rich enticing pink.

Yuna bent forward and hesitantly brought her tongue to the moist flesh finding the taste sour but pleasant in way she couldn't really describe: it made her want more. Tentative at first, but now sure of what would happen, Yuna dove in, licking and sucking at Nodoka's sex. The purple haired girl writhed and moaned above her, small body twisting about in pleasure. Her hands weaved their way into Yuna's hair gripping it at the base as she pushed the sports star's head in closer.

Yuna made a pass over Nodoka's clit, then moved back down and shoved her tongue between the dripping folds. Nodoka's cries, which up until now had been quiet mewls, jumped ten pitches to a scream as Yuna entered her. The brunette moved her tongue diligently, her muscle almost spasming inside Nodoka. She twisted it and pressed against everything that it could reach within the girl, trying to make for inexperience with energy.

Nodoka's hands tightened in Yuna's hair, hips bucking wildly against her face as she came in an explosion of sound and fluid. Yuna drank in the fluid as if were her life line. The blue-nette's back arched one final time before she collapsed on the bed, chest heaving as she drew in ragged breaths. She pulled on Yuna's hair, forcing the taller girl to sit up as she brought their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss. Their tongues twisted around each other, built up saliva rolled over their lips and mingled in the space between. Yuna's head spun as pleasure built in her body. Her mind went blank when Nodoka's hand slipped up to cup one of her large breasts, firmly caressing the stiff peak. Nodoka's hand moved to cover the nipple with her palm as her fingers worked the fleshy sphere in a way that drove Yuna crazy.

The blue-nette's other hand moved downwards sliding across Yuna's toned abdomen to the aching heat between her legs. Yuna tossed head back when Nodoka entered her and the blue-nette took the opportunity to bit and suck at the tender, sensitive flesh just over the pulse point. At the same the hand below was moving at a frantic pace as it was thrust in and out of Yuna. It was only one finger, but for Yuna, who had only ever rubbed herself down there, it was almost too much. It became too much for her when Nodoka's mouth attached to her left breast, licking and suckling at the hardened nub at its tip.

Yuna's dam burst instantly, electricity poring through body as if it were running in blood. She would have fallen forward and probably fainted had Nodoka not upped the tempo instead of lowering it: her hand sped up and a second finger wedged itself next to the first, stretching Yuna to her limit. The sports star let out a loud guttural moan as she pushed toward a second orgasm.

It hit her wild, crashing waves, filling her being with the bittersweet feeling of dying a wondrous death. When it was over she sank onto Nodoka, resting her head on the girl's shoulder. Nodoka wrapped her arms around, one reaching up to lightly stroke Yuna's hair soothingly. She leaned back laying the both down side by side. Yuna felt the covers slide up to cover her back.

Yuna sighed, tired but ecstatic and curled into Nodoka, burying her face in the shorter girl's chest.

"I love you Nodoka…" Yuna whispered quietly. She fell asleep soon after, missing the solemn reply.

"I'm sorry…Yuna-chan."

Xxx

Nodoka awoke to the sound of running water and the cozy feel of warm sheets wrapped snugly around her. She rolled around a little bit, enjoying the fluffiness. Her bed had never felt so good and she wanted to savor it.

The water in the background stopped and a few moments later Nodoka heard the faint sound of a door opening and closing behind. She had assumed it was her roommate making something in their kitchen, until the bed dipped behind and the warm covers shifted letting in a small waft of cool air. The gap in the blankets was swiftly filled with a warm, slightly damp presence. Before she could turn around in alarm, slender, muscular arms wrapped her middle, pulling her against a warm stomach. She felt the unmistakable press of breast her on back- that she now realized also lacked clothes- and almost shrieked.

_Is this a dream…? Wait, did the pill work after all? Is that __**her**__ arms wrapped around me?_

Her thoughts spun around her head for a moment before being interrupted by the feel of warm soft lips on the back of her neck. Nodoka moaned instinctively and moved to cover the hand that had found ts way to her stomach. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do, how to reciprocate what was obviously about to happen, then the person spoke and it was not the deep sultry voice he had been expecting.

"Morning Nodo-chan! Did ya sleep well?" Nodoka tried to suppress the rapidly growing horror in her stomach as she turned to look at her bedmate. Yuna grinned back at her happily, face bright with some unknown glee.

"Akashi-sa-" Nodoka began in confusion, only for the memories other night before came rushing back to her. The sudden rush of info left her reeling the content almost made her faint. A blush lit up her entire face and she immediately turned so that she facing away from the grinning athlete.

_Why did I do that? I slept with a classmate! And it was someone I barely KNOW! OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD WHAT DO I DO?! I need to tell it was an accident, that I didn't mean to do it that it was the fog's faul-_

_The Fog?_

She remembered the night before as a blurry haze filled with one intense desire: to soothe Yuna's heart. It was strange and nonsensical thought but it had been guiding her that entire time. All the way from her dorm to the gym, her only goal had been to ease the heart that was calling out to her. It had been Yuna's heart, she now realized but she still didn't understand how it happened. How had Yuna's heart called her?

Her first that had been the pill as it was the only thing that had been different in the last twenty-four hours.

_But Haruka said it only heightened our chances with the person she loved and as nice a person Akashi-san is, I'm sure I don't have any repressed feelings for her or anything._

"Hey Nodo-chan? You okay?" Yuna's concerned voice broke through Nodoka's thoughts, startling the shorter girl. "Sorry but you seemed so out of it all of a sudden. I was a little worried. Were you were you thinking about last night?"

Blushing Nodoka nodded slowly, not trusting her mouth to speak.

"Haha I thought so since your face turned so red. You were acting kind of strange all night but you seemed to enjoyed right? I for one thought last night was amazing" Yuna paused for moment , seemingly overcome with some kind of emotion. She averted her eyes from Nodoka's and spoke again, this time in a much smaller voice. "Thanks for accepting her feelings."

Nodoka watched the girl blush and felt the sincere thank you stab at her heart in a way she wasn't sure how to deal with. She swallowed and came to decision that she knew was most likely a bad one , but in that moment it felt right: she leaned forward and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Yuna's lips.

"You're welcome Yuna." Then Nodoka smiled and sat up, sliding over the other girl to get to the ground. As Yuna watched in confusion, she gathered her clothes and put them on. Moving to the door quietly she opened it just as Yuna's voice reached her.

"Wait, Nodo-chan? Are you going? Di-"

"You haven't done anything wrong Akashi-san. I…I'm just a little confused and overwhelmed right now." She gave the girl her brightest, most apologetic smile. "I need to sort some things out okay? I'll see you later….I'm sorry." With that she ran out the door and out of Yuna's house before the brunette could say anything.


	5. Ako x Sakurako

Day 2-

Ako x Sakurako

Ako smiled as she sent Asuna off on her way after another checkup. She waved and smiled big with a small blush on her face. "Asuna-chan . . ." She whispered to herself. _The room smells like her shampoo. _She thought to herself. Ako started to change the sheets on the bed when she heard a small knock on the door. She turned and saw Sakurako standing in the doorway.

"A-Ako-chan . . ." The young cheer leader said holding her pompoms up over her mouth.

"Yes Sakurako?" Ako asked smiling at her. Her eyes then slowly drifted down to her knee where she saw a terrible gash. "What happened?" She shrieked.

Sakurako rubbed the back of her head and smiled some. "I fell off the top of the pyramid and hurt myself again." She smiled and blushed more than she should have. "C-Can you make it better?" She asked softly.

Ako smiled big and helped her to the bed where she sat and watched Ako slowly clean her wound. Sakurako screamed out in pain and moved her knee away quickly.

"That hurts Ako-chan!" She yelled holding her knee close.

"I'm sorry Sakurako-sama . . . It's supposed to. It's cleaning your wound and making it better!" She smiled again big and bright.

"O-Ok . . . Next time let me know." Sakurako pouted and let her leg drop off the table and back down to Ako's level.

Ako finished cleaning the wound and put a bandage on Sakurako's leg followed by a small kiss. "There! All better! Try not to get hurt anymore please."

Sakurako nodded fast and pulled Ako in for a hug, never letting her go.

Ako hugged her back and unknowingly took the scent of her hair in. _She uses the same shampoo as Asuna-chan . . . Asuna-chan . . . _Ako laid Sakurako on her back and crawled over her. "Asuna-chan . . ." She mumbled to herself and gently pressed her lips to Sakurako.

Sakurako's eyes grew bigger than normal as Ako kissed her. She didn't know what to do so she just laid there and allowed Ako to do whatever she wanted.

Ako began to forcefully kiss her more and more as she ran her hand down to Sakurako's stomach and slowly up her top. She moved her lips from Sakurako's to her neck and gave her small peck and occasionally licking her neck just to hear her moan like she does. Finally Ako grabbed one of Sakurako's breasts and began to fondle it in her hand. "So soft . . ." Ako moaned as she took her top and kissed Sakurako's breasts gently then pecks her nipples.

Sakurako moaned out in pleasure and kept watching Ako arouse her more. She cautiously reached to hold Ako's head to let her know she was ok with everything. As she held her head in her arms, Ako looked up at her and smiled softly.

Ako ran her hand down Sakurako's leg and back up to her womanhood. She pulled her panties to the side and started to massage her clit. She felt Sakurako's hips buck and she slowly inserted a finger into her. "Only one makes you feel this way? Well we better fix this." Ako slowly inserted another finger into Sakurako's wet womanhood. "That's much better." She said smirking at Sakurako.

She screamed out more and held onto the table with a tight grip, begging her to stop, but Ako never listened. She kept thrusting her fingers into her trying to help her grow used to the feeling. "P-Please Ako-chan! S-Stop! It hurts!"

Ako looked up at her again. "You'll get used to it very soon." She kept thrusting her fingers harder and harder into her womanhood causing her to cum all over her fingers. "Wow . . . not even twenty minutes and you released."

Sakurako blushed as she watched Ako slowly begin to strip. She couldn't believe how well she was and how big her breasts were. As Ako turned around her move her clothes to the side, she saw the giant scar on her back. "What happened to you?" Sakurako asked sitting up and touching her scar.

Ako jumped in pain and moved back. "I don't want to talk about it." Ako stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Let's finish." Sakurako puled Ako close and kissed her like Ako did but without hesitation, she moved her tongue into Ako's mouth and allowed their tongues to dance around.

Ako helped Sakurako get undressed and they both crawled onto the table again. They laid next to each other and wrapped their legs around one another, still kissing.

Ako went back to fingering her and went slow this time and soon felt Sakurako slip a couple of her fingers into her womanhood. "So you want me to feel good as well?" She smirked and kissed her once again and started to go faster with each thrust and felt Sakurako do the same. Before they both knew it, their boobs were rubbing against each other and they both screamed out in pure ecstasy.

"I never knew that this would feel so amazing." Sakurako moaned as she kept thrusting her fingers into Ako faster and faster, hitting her sweet spot. Before she knew it, Ako released and came all over her fingers and hand. Sakurako pulled her fingers out and looked at all the cum. "Wow . . . so much."

Ako barely gave up, though her body was weak from releasing herself, she kept going and kept on hitting Sakurako's sweet spot until she finally cringed and came like Ako did.

The girls both looked at each other and panted and feel asleep.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Ako woke up wrapped up in a blanket and saw a note next to her. She picked it up and read it to herself. "Ako I am very sorry, I had fun yesterday with you but I don't think I could ever enjoy being with a girl. – Sakurako." Ako blinked and looked around. "What did we do?" She sat up slowly and saw the top of her bare boobs show. _Not again! That's the second time!_


	6. Kotoro x Jack

**Kotaro and Jack**

Kotaro walked down the empty courtyard of the school.

"Negi..." The dazed wolf boy walked down the courtyard.

"Yo! Kotaro!" Jack walked over to him. Kotaro turned towards the man.

"What're you doing out here tonight? Going for a walk huh?" Jack asked Kotaro. The wolf boy stood there dazed.

"Negi...You smell like Negi..." Kotaro said moving closer to him. Jack blinked at him for a moment.

"Uh...yeah I went to go visit the kid." Jack replied. Kotaro moved closer to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jack eyed the wolf boy skeptically. Kotaro paused then suddenly leaped at the giant man. Jack quickly grabbed his wrist and held it firmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the wolf boy and moved his head up to look at him. Kotaro stared at him with a dazed look on his face. Jack looked into the wolf boy's eyes and his eyes widened. Kotaro moved his face closer to Jack's.

"Negi..." Kotaro said before smashing his lips together with Jack's. Jack's eyes widen and he forcefully kissed Kotaro back. Kotaro moaned and started to explore his wet cavern. Kotaro gripped his head tightly and kissed him deeper. Jack broke away from the kiss and threw the wolf boy onto the ground. Kotaro grunted in pain and saw a shadow move above him, he looked up and saw Jack leaning over him.

"I don't know who you think I am but I'm gonna top you." He heard Jack whisper into his ear. Kotaro blushed and nodded.

"Ok Negi..."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"I can't believe it's so late! If I don't hurry back Chizuru will be so mad at me!" Natsumi sighed and hurried home from the grocery store.

"Gotta hurry!" Natsumi cried out and ran up towards the courtyard to where the dorm rooms were when she heard a faint sound coming from the big tree centered in the courtyard. She slowly walked over towards the courtyard.

"H-Hello..?" She called out nervously.

"Ahhh!" Natsumi jumped at the noise. She slowly looked around the tree and her eyes widen. Jack thrust deep and fast inside Kotaro. Kotaro moaned loud and scratched the pavement. Natsumi saw their clothes thrown across the pavement, Kotaro on all fours and Jack thrusting harder inside the wolf boy. Natsumi felt her eyes start to tear up.

"Uh! Ah!" Kotaro cried out in pleasure.

"Negi! Feels amazing!" The wolf boy moaned louder. Natsumi fell down to her knees and couldn't tear her eyes away from Kotaro. Jack turned Kotaro onto his back and thrust harder and deeper inside the young wolf. Kotaro cried out louder in pleasure and came hard all over himself and Jack. Jack turned the wolf onto his side and held his leg over his shoulder and began pounding away at him. Kotaro moaned loudly.

_"Th-That's Rakan-san...and Kotaro-kun...why are they-?" _ Natsumi thought to herself and trembled.

"Yes! Negi...I want more!" Kotaro cried out and held onto his cock.

"Of course." Jack smirked and began going as fast as possible. Kotaro cried out as loud as he could. Jack thrusts harder and deeper pounding the young wolf. Kotaro's head flew back in pure pleasure.

"Uh! Negi!" Kotaro moaned out louder.

"Shit! Gonna cum!" Jack grunted and slammed inside him harder and deeper. Kotaro felt his balls tighten.

"I can't anymore Negi!" Kotaro screamed out in pleasure when he felt himself cum hard. Jack groaned and pulled out cumming all over the wolf boy. Kotaro lay there in the pool of Jack's seed and panted.

_"N-NO!" _Natsumi screamed in her head and got up and ran away from that horrible scene.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"Man, my back is killing me..." Kotaro grunted and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Kotaro-kun." Chizuru smiled up at him.

"Mornin Chizuru-neechan. Where's Natsumi-neechan?" He yawned and scratched his head.

"She left early saying she had something to do this morning. She looked to be in a hurry." She smiled at the wolf.

"That aside, where were you last night? Rakan-san had brought you home saying you passed out somewhere." She looked over to him and sat a plate of food down in front of him. Kotaro began eating and thinking.

"Honestly, I don't remember." He told Chizuru. The red head girl smiled darkly.

"Are you lying to me Kotaro?" She eyed the wolf. Kotaro felt a shiver go down his spine.

"N-No ma'am." He stuttered.

"Good!" She smiled.


	7. Nodoka x Natsumi

**Day 3**

**Nodoka and Natsumi**

_How could he?_

Tears streamed from Natsumi's eyes as she ran, sliding down her and losing themselves in the wind. She raced away from the court yard as fast as her feet could take her. Her eyes were screwed shut and she ran blindly through the campus. Her mind was muddle of disjointed thoughts, all of which centered on a certain ten-year old wolf boy.

_How could he?_

Images floated behind Natsumi's eyes: images of Kotoro and his wide, boyish grin. Snapshots of different moments with Kotoro, all the little things that had made her fall for him. His charming arrogance, his desire to protect those he cares about, the simple way he thought and how cute he was when he was embarrassed. It flowed into her mind unbidden, making the tears stinging her eyes fall faster.

Eventually she came to a stop, her lungs burning from the combined effort of running and crying. Natsumi laid a hand against a nearby wall and doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. Slumping against the wall, Natsumi lay her back against it and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Her legs fell together limply and her small hands fell away from her face to rest at her sides. The sight she had seen only moments ago, played out clearly before her eyes as though it were happing right there.

_Kotoro's small, naked body, slick and glossy with sweat as he lay beneath the large tanned form of Jack Rakan. The look of bliss that had painted the young boys when Jack had moved against him and the way his hips bucked in time with the man's own movements. Kotoro cries out as Jack lists him into air and thrusts deeper, using gravity to increase the penetration. Jack grunts rhythmically as he moves, his powerful muscles shifting beneath his brown skin._

_Kotoro's cries grow louder and more horse, matching each increase in intensity that Jack implements. They switch positions and now Kotoro is lying upon his back, legs spread wide. Jack is looming over him on all fours, his hands reaching to roughly yank the boy towards his waiting, swollen member. _

"Murakami-san?" A voice cut through the haze of memory that had fallen over Natsumi. She jerked awake when a warm soft hand gently nudged her shoulder. "Murakami-san, are you ok?"

The brunette opened her eyes slowly and blinked up at the newcomer. Short purple hair came into focus along with a pair of concerned lavender eyes. Nodoka was standing over her, dressed in her pajamas and a basket full of toiletries tucked under her arm.

Natsumi took her in with a confused stare, feeling the sudden appearance of another person spark up the despair in her heart. She surfed forward and wrapped herr arms around Nodoka, burying her face in the girl's chest as she started to cry once again. Nodoka fell backwards, thrown off balance by the sudden attack. Natsumi held on as she fell and remained o her after they slammed into the ground.

"Ah?! Murakami-san, what's wrong?" Natsumi didn't answer and continued to sob, rubbing her face against the girl's pajama top. She heard Nodoka let out a long breath, then she felt the girl's arms wrap around her, one hand on her back, the other in her hair, rubbing her head soothingly. They lay like that for a while, until Natsumi's shuddering sobs lessened into quiet sniffling. Even then Nodoka dodn't move and continued to run her hand through the redhead's orange locks.

"Do you feel a little better now, Murakami-san?" Nodoka asked when Natsumi pulled away slightly. The redhead looked at the blue-nette's smiling face and blushed in embarrassment: how could she have done something so embarrassing on someone she barely knew? It wasn't that Nodoka was a stranger- they had had the same class for almost three years after all- but thy had rarely ever spoken to each other.

Not trusting herself to speak just yet, Natsumi sniffed and nodded. Nodoka was silent for a moment sat up. The redhead could feel the other girl's eyes boring into her and she tried to not to meet that gaze, still too embarrassed to look the girl in the eyes. Rustling in front of her told that Nodoka had stood up and was walking around. Natsumi chanced a glance at the blue-nette only to find the girl stooping to gather up her bathroom supplies. A slight feeling of guilt knotted itself in the pit of her stomach: She was the one that had knocked the stuff out of Nodoka's hands.

"Sorry." She said lamely. She still felt too sad to really care about the girl's lost toiletries right then. The blue-nette smiled kindly over at her as she stooped to pick up another item. She returned it to her basket then walked over to where Natsumi was still sitting on the ground. A pale hand presented itself to Natsumi, silently asking if she needed help. Surprised, the red head took the hand and let herself be pulled to feet.

"Ummm, do you want to talk about it Murakami-san? I don't know what's wrong but… it might make you feel better if you talk to someone about it." Nodoka blushed as she spoke, eyes darting from the ground to Natsumi's face and back. "I mean if you don't want to talk to me about I understand. We're not that close and all, but I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to. You looked so sad and…"

The blue-nette stopped speaking; perhaps realizing she was rambling, and chose instead to stare at the ground in embarrassment. Natsumi regarded the girl silently and felt a little touched: Nodoka seemed truly worried about her and her shyness was endearing. The redhead sniffed and rubbed absentmindedly at her puffy red eyes and she smiled. It was a small smile, but somehow the the blue haired girl had managed to cheer her up slightly with just her presence. Chuckling at the oddness , the redhead answered the girl.

"Thank you Miyazaki-san, but I'm not really sure if I'm ready to talk about it yet…" It was the truth. Just thinking of the wolf boy made tears sting against the back of her eyes. As she moved to rub them away before they could fall, a hand gently grabbed at her wrist. Natsumii gasped and looked in nsurprise at the warm expression on Nodoka's face.

"It's ok Murakami-san." She took Natsumi's hand in both of hers and squeezed gently. Natsumi could feel the warmth of the other girl and found it strangely pleasant. "There is no point in talking about things if their painful. Especially if you're not ready too." She paused and stepped a bit closer to Natsumi, still smiling that warm entrancing smile.

"Come on" She said and began gently pulling Natsumi along behind her as she begins walking.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To the baths. " Nodoka said happily. "When you're sad, the warm water can be really soothing. I go there when I have love troubles…or just don't feel well."

"Love troubles, huh…"Seeming to catch the wistful tone in Natsumi's voice. Nodoka picked up the pace a little and squeezed Natsumi's hand again. Nothing else was said as they made their way to the baths, a melancholy silence filling the space between them as they moved beneath the night sky.

Xxx

The baths were empty that night. The lack pf people made it almost eerie as Natsumi settled into the warm water. She looked around her taking the bathhouse as though she had never been there before. It was different with just her and Nodoka in there" she had never truly looked around at the beautifully decorated room. Never realized just how insanely massive the space was. It was a luxury bath in every sense of the word.

Water splashed to her left and she turned to look at the source of the noise. Nodoka slipped into the water next to her. The towel that had covered her was left on the edge of the bath, leaving very thing completely exposed for Natsumi to see. The redhead blushed profusely and turned her head away quickly.

_I never knew Nodoka-san was such an open person. I always thought of her as a more modest person, more shy. _ Natsumi chanced a glance over her shoulder, spying on Nodoka as she enjoyed the warm water. The blue-nette caught her eye and gave her a dazzling smile. Natsumi felt her body heat in a way that had nothing to do with the water. _What is this? When did Nodoka get so…beautiful? And why is she affecting me like this? I'm not interested in girls and even if I was, I'm still hurting about Kotoro…_

At the thought of the wolf boy Natsumi's heart sank and she felt sadness well up with in her. _My first love turned out to be interested in older men… It almost feels like I drove him to that. It's like some sick joke! Not only did I fall for a ten year old boy, I fell for a gay ten year old boy! I feel so pathetic…._

"Murakami-san, are you crying?" Natsumi had not even noticed the many salty tears that had begun to slide down her face. Immediately she tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming, spilling form her eyes like rain from a bloated cloud.

"I-i-i-I don't- I-c-can't-"her words came out in broken jumbles as she tried to think to think of an excuse. Her mind reeled with a plethora of despairing thoughts. _How could he? He was her first love and she didn't know to get passed him. She had never even gotten the chance to tell him how she felt! _All of her anxiety and confusion over the boy continued to hit her in heavy waves that made her shudder and shake with uncontrollable sobs. Natsumi wanted to crawl in a hole and hide, forget everything, she-

Before she knew what was happening, hands gently grabbed her head and turned her around. A pair of soft lips smashed against hers , stealing her breath and bringing her mind to halt. The kiss was passionate but gentle, the lips themselves sweet and soft .Natsumi felt herself relaxing into the hold, her mind now completely blank. Slowly her eyes closed and she fully relaxed into the kiss. The hands on her face moved, one sliding down her cheek to her shoulder, gripping it lightly and pulling Natsumi closer. Their fronts pressed together making Natsumi gasp into the kiss, when their breasts began to rub together.

The redhead was moaned again and felt Nodoka's tongue enter her mouth, prodding at her own prone muscle and swirling around. Their saliva mixed, dribbling down their chins. Nodoka pushed closer to Natsumi forcing their bodies flush. The redhead's grew hotter, an ache coming to life between her legs. She kissed back in earnest now, her arms wrapping around the blue-nette's thin waist, hands strying to grasp at as much skin as they could reach.

Finally they broke apart, the need to breathe overpowering Natsumi's new found lust. They both took in ragged breaths as they stared at each other with half-lidded eyes. In the corner of her dazed mind Natsumi realized she was now sitting in Nodoka's lap and it also occurred to that it was a comfortable position.

After a moment Nodoka leaned back in, ready to capture Natsumi's lips once again. A bell sounded in the redheads mind and she pulled back, her thoughts and the reality of the situation all came rushing back to her.

She was panicking.

"Nodoka please stop! I-I… Just don't do anything anymore please. I have no idea what's going on!" Her voice grew higher in pitch the more she talked. "This is all so fast and I don't know how I feel about girls. I've never been with girl. Actually I've never been with anybody for that matter and I'm not sure how to do this besides I'm Just had my heart broken and-" her throat closed as she realized what she had said.

Nodoka was staring at her, a solemn expression on her face. She seemed unfazed by Natsumi's outburst and simply sat there, still holding Natsumi as close as the redhead would allow. There was something in her eyes, something Natsumi couldn't accurately place: it was a mixture between understanding, sympathy, kindness and a bit anger. The look made Natsumi shudder and she looked away, unable to bear the brunt of that meaningful gaze.

"Why beat yourself over this Natsumi-san?" Nodoka's was quiet and serious, full of to many emotions to name. It had surprised Natsumi: both the blue-nette's tone and the way she had said her first name. She gathered herself to say something, but was cut off as Nodoka started again. "If Kotoro-kun can find someone else, why can't you? You deserve happiness as much as anyone else does and…if it is that hard to forget about him then let me help you forget."

Natsumi mind was reeling from Nodoka's words. _Is…is she offering herself as a substitute for Kotoro? But…that doesn't make sense! They aren't the same at all; he's gruff and wild; she's quiet and sincere; he's a fighter; she's a reader; he's a boy; she's a girl… No matter how kind she is, no matter how pretty-gorgeous- she is, no matter how warm and wonderful she is…there is just nothing the same about the two of them. _Natsumi's mind remained a muddled confused mess. Her emotions jumped randomly as if she was not sure how to feel about the sudden proposal.

"But you're a girl, I-"| 

"If Kotoro-kun can find happiness with the same gender, how come you can't? I just want to help you Natsumi-chan, your heart is crying out for someone to help you. You're suffering and all I want to do Is make you feel better!" Nodoka practically yelled at Natsumi, her words slamming into the redhead's heart. Natsumi was too stunned, to moved to respond, instead she sat staring dumbly as more tears began to flow down her face. They weren't over Kotoro this time; this time they fell as the emotions within her overloaded. She was about to burst and there was nothing she could do: the girl in her arms was too much, too quickly.

Natsumi's hands now covered her face as she cried freely, Nodoka holding her close, the same way she had earlier that night. She was saying something, but Natsumi couldn't hear her. Her own emotions had become a raging river in her ears and she felt a want begin o pulse throughout her entire being. Now of her own accord she pressed closer to Nodoka, relishing in the way her warm wet skin felt against her own. Her hands moved her face to clutch at Nodoka's shoulders and her head, which had been resting against the blue-nette's chest, moved up. Their eyes met and their lips were mere centimeters apart, their breath mingling sensually.

'Thank you." Natsumi whispered as their lips came together for the second time that night. It was like an explosion of color in Natsumi's world. It was if, until that moment, she had never known the true meaning of happiness. The kiss seemed to hold everything that Nodoka had said, all the emotions Natsumi had seen in her eyes.

Their tongues wrestled between their lips, only stopping when Nodoka pulled Natsumi's into her mouth and began to suck on it greedily. The redhead moaned loudly, her voice filling the room and echoeing of the high ceiling and the marble walls. She squealed when Nodoka's hands found their way to her small chest. Her fingers worked magic as they attacked the redheads erect nubs, twisting and pinching them in a way that made Natsumi break the kiss and toss her head back in pleasure. The water around them sloshed and splashed with Natsumi's movements.

Nodoka surged forward and latched onto Natsumi's neck, licking and sucking feverishly at the sensitive skin. One of her hands slid down Natsumi's side feeling curves and dipping beneath the water till she reached the girl's soft, round behind. Natsumi let out guttural moan as Nodoka pinched and squeezed her ass. She wrapped her arms around the blue-nette's head, wordlessly pushing the girl down to her burning chest.

Nodoka lapped once at each breast then stood up pulling a dazed Natsumi with her. The redhead let herself be moved around so that she was sitting on the edge of the bath. Nodoka's hands were soon on her knees, gently coaxing Natsumi's legs apart. She then bends down and Natsumi feels a shiver run down her spine when she feels the ghost of a kiss against her inner thigh. More kisses follow and instinctively Natsumi puts her hands on Nodoka's head , threading her fingers through the blue locks.

Suddenly Natsumi's back arches and she hisses out her breath. Nodoka's tongue was at her sex, teasing the outer lips and occasionally circling back to give her bundle of nerves a tantalizing kiss. Natsumi writhed and groaned as Nodoka went to work, feeling waves of pleasure shoot through her body. A shrill cry escaped her throat when Nodoka's tongue entered her. It was unlike anything she had ever; at first uncomfortable, as it went on she found herself wishing it would never leave.

Then she came, in one glorious blast. She curled inward, pushing Nodoka's head further into her as. The bliss lasted a small eternity, and then, when Nodoka lent up to kiss her, she fell forward. She was exhausted. Nodoka wrapped her arms around her and held her close for a little while as she rode off the aftershocks.

"You're really cute Natsumi-chan." Nodoka said chuckling lightly. Natsumi blushed furiously, burying her face in the crook of the girl's neck. She listened to Nodoka's quiet laughter for a moment before a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, umm… aren't I s-s-supposed to do you n-now or s-s-s-something?" to her embarrassment , Nodoka only laughed louder. "What? I mean you made me feel so good, shouldn't I return the favor?" There was something else she wanted to say, but she let it die on her lips.

"Not tonight Natsumi-san. We're both tired and I think it'd be best if we went to bed." She gave Natsumi a kiss on the cheek and started gently leading her out of the baths. The redhead wanted to protest. But again let the words die on her lips. It just didn't feel right to argue with Nodoka right then.

Xxx


End file.
